Es nuestro momento
by ire yamichii
Summary: (Fritz x Annie) Una plática entre hombres puede ser de provecho, en especial cuando se intenta dar una gran noticia. Después de todo aquel era su momento y debía decírselo a su mejor amigo. ONE SHOT.


**N/A:** **Hola! jejej se que no actualice otra cap de la "Isla de la alegría" pero es que no me pude resisitir aww ando jugando el story of seasons y pues tenía que hacer aunque sea una historia de estos dos... debo decir que es mi primer one shot wii! yo que siempre eh hecho historia de 20 y tanto y 30 y tantos es una gran avance, espero que guste quien desee leerlo. La verdad no quise hacer mas para así no distraerme y terminar las historias que ya tengo aunque debo admitir que es divertido hacer historias cortas. quien sabe talvez algun dia haga Drabbles jejeje . espero esta historia les guste.**

* * *

 **Es nuestro momento.**

 **Sipnosis:**

 **Una plática entre hombres puede ser de provecho, en especial cuando se intenta dar una gran noticia. Después de todo aquel era su momento y debía decírselo a su mejor amigo. (Fritz x Annie)**

* * *

"- Entonces… - Sonrió con picardía el joven sentado frente a él, en aquella mesa de su restaurante. Descansó su rostro en la palma de su mano mirándole con astucia. - ¿Ya has llegado a segunda base con Annie?"

La pregunta repentina hizo que Fritz escupiese su bebida mientras su cara se ruborizaba por completo.

"- ¿Q-Que estás diciendo Raeger? – tragó con dificultad y limpió sus labios con una servilleta."

"- ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? – preguntó con gesto distraído sin inmutarse por el rostro de su amigo - ¿un año?"

Fritz desvió su mirada castaña mientras su ceño se fruncía. Ciertamente visitar a Raeger en aquellos días era un gusto debido a que podía probar sus deliciosos platillos, pero a cambio debía soportar que lo fastidiase por Annie.

Ahora el motivo de su visita era otro. Debía decírselo cuanto antes.

Fritz tomó nuevamente su bebida tratando de tranquilizar ese nerviosismo.

"- Oh vamos – rió el joven con el rostro sonriente, fingiendo amabilidad cuando solo quería molestarlo un poco – No es que no la hayas besado nunca… - rio con tranquilidad pero al ver el rostro contraído del chico se escandalizo - ¿No la has besado?"

"- ¡Cla-Claro que si! – soltó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba."

Suspiró y se encogió en su asiento avergonzado, y era el hecho que su falta de experiencia con las mujeres era objeto de broma. Aun así Raeger ni siquiera se imaginaba lo lejos que había llegado.

Recordó el rostro ruborizado de Annie con sus cabellos esparcidos sobre la sabana mientras le miraba entre indefensa y deseosa.

Carraspeó sacudiendo su cabeza. No, ya no debía remembrar su noche anterior. Lo más prudente fue mirar el vaso de cristal que tenía sujeto.

Repasando su vida en aquel momento, recordó cuanto tardó en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la castaña, quien no paraba de visitarlo y ayudarlo.

Podía escuchar aun las risas de los habitantes al hacer bromas por su forma distraída de ver las cosas pero ¿Por qué se le culpaba de eso? Su meta era ser el mejor granjero y a Annie la había visto como una rival, no como a una chica.

Jamás había pasado por su cabeza que la dulce chica se interesaría en él. En realidad jamás había pensado que alguien se interesara en él.

Toda la atención la acaparaba Raeger y ser consiente que por primera vez una chica era inmune a él le sorprendía tanto como al mismo Raeger quien fijó sus ojos en ella por esa razón.

Ya había entablado una amistad con la castaña así que con decepción, supo que ella caería ante los encantos de su amigo quien la cortejaba enserio. Él, solo se apartó del camino con una extraña incomodidad en su interior.

¿Por qué lucharía contra la corriente? Aquella era siempre el mismo final. Suspiró sintiendo de pronto que aquella actitud de Raeger le fastidiaba. Solo la usaría y la dejaría como a tantas chicas y él… perdería a una gran amiga.

Para cuando la confianza entre él y ella había llegado a un punto de considerarla parte de su familia al igual de Raeger, para cuando ambos habían sacado a relucir sus respectivos ranchos a puro esfuerzo, está ya tenía dos años de estar en aquel lugar.

Le sorprendía lo trabajadora que era y como se esforzaba por aprender. Tanto como él. La respetaba y por ello le había agradado.

Pero el día que la vio aceptar la cita con Raeger sonrió de forma cansada y aceptó aquello como buen jugador.

Se retiró sin más no visitando ya, aquella chica.

Fue al tercer día que mientras alimentaba su ganado apareció Annie reclinándose en las orillas de aquel corral de madera.

"- ¿Por qué no has venido a verme?"

"-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- preguntó con calma cepillando a su ganado. Aquella chica era muy enérgica."

"- Pero…"

"- ¿Qué tal tu cita con Raeger? – sintió que debió morderse la lengua pero no pudo hacerlo."

"- ¿Cita? – repitió con un rostro que denotaba horror - ¿Por eso no has llegado?"

Adivinó tan rápido que decidió darle la espalda para ocultar su rubor. Él no era como Raeger, en realidad era tímido y no tenía experiencia con chicas.

"- En realidad no importa… creo que me alegro por ambos – soltó con demasiada rapidez."

"- ¿Alegrarte? Pero… creí que…"

"- ¿Creíste que?- repitió girándose a ella con gesto dubitativo."

"- Nada… - la vio sonreír cansada – no importa cuanto lo intente ¿verdad?"

"- ¿Intentar? – parpadeó sin comprender."

"- Esto no tiene salida… yo debería alejarme y… - lo último lo había murmurado por lo que el castaño no la había escuchado y en ese momento acercaba su rostro sin preocuparse de la cercanía."

"- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó con total inocencia haciéndola sonreír encantada."

"- ¿Te gustaría ir a pescar? – soltó tan rápido cambiando de humor, haciéndolo dudar."

"- Yo…"

"- Prometo ayudarte luego con el ganado – sonrió dulcemente."

"- Pero Raeger…."

"- No estamos saliendo… - sonrió con un leve rubor – solo quería probar algo…"

Fritz en ese momento lo analizó pero la insistencia de aquella chica le hacía acceder a lo que sea.

Aun podía recordar con vergüenza las veces en que la chica se le había declarado de forma indirecta y él no se había percatado de ello. Incluso aquel día de pesca ella había murmurado un "me gustas" y él solo pudo pensar que se refería a un gusto como el que él tenía por su vaca favorita.

Varios en aquel pueblo sabían esa anécdota por la que reían sin parar a su costa. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

Pero justamente a finales del año pasado en el festival de las estrellas fugaces fue cuando aquella chica había estallado.

Le había besado sin mediar palabras y al terminar le había afirmado amarlo. Estaba tan impactado que tardó varios minutos en procesar toda aquella información.

A ese momento le habían seguido días de confusión que habían terminado en aceptar que él igual le amaba.

Saber que su amigo estaba tras la única chica que le había rechazado le hacía sentir único y de cierta forma su ego creció un poco con ello.

"- ¿Ya habías besado a otra chica? ¿Verdad? – preguntó sacándolo de sus recuerdos, con una seriedad que lo estaba avergonzando aún más."

"- ¡E-Eso no te incumbe! – soltó colocándose de pie al volver al presente y dejando un par de monedas en la mesa – gracias por la comida."

"- Si fueses un poco más cariñoso estoy seguro que Annie te convertiría al fin en un hombre."

"- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? – puso las manos en la mesa con fuerza sintiendo que sus mejillas volvían a colorearse."

Si él supiera… se dijo sintiendo que su cuerpo aumentaba la temperatura al recordar la noche anterior.

 _Había ayudado a Annie hasta tarde y había arreglado uno de los maderos que dividían sus hortalizas del ganado._

" _\- Eh preparado la cena – Salió la chica de aquella cabaña. Sonrió con dulzura."_

 _Fritz aclaró su garganta y desvió su mirada asintiendo. Aun se ponía muy nervioso a su lado y es que aunque habían compartido un par de besos, trataba lo menor posible no intimar con ella._

 _Tenía miedo de su falta de experiencia sin olvidar que esas cosas eran nuevas para él._

 _Era vergonzoso llegar a la adultez y comportarse de esa forma, pero aun no tenía la confianza con Annie para tratar algo tan íntimo._

 _Solo le sorprendía que ella pudiese conformarse con aquella actitud y se comportara amablemente con él. Pensarlo le hizo sonreír. Aquella chica era única._

 _Había dejado aquellos maderos y entrado a la casa con cautela. Comieron hablando de cosas del rancho algo que hacía que su timidez quedase a un lado y hablara con más tranquilidad con aquella chica._

 _Annie sonreía y él se quedaba mirándola demasiado sin darse cuenta. En realidad la amaba y deseaba demostrarle muchas cosas pero…_

 _Se sintió incomodo de presto y se levantó rápidamente._

" _-Fregaré los platos – dijo con tirantez al querer salir huyendo pero el pequeño susurró lo alertó."_

" _\- Fritz… ¿Te molesto tanto?"_

" _\- ¿Qué?"_

" _\- Siempre huyes… antes eras más alegre y enérgico… ¿es que no te hago feliz?- exclamó mirándole con tristeza."_

 _Se sorprendió y conmovió al escucharla. Aquel era su mayor temor, que ella se sintiese herida por su estúpida forma de actuar._

 _La notó decaída, incluso cuando se puso de pie y ver que comenzaba a marcharse, a lo que él corrió intentando detenerla, llamando su atención y haciéndola girar justo cuando él tropezaba y caía sobre ella._

 _Había tratado de detener que ella no se lastimase colocando un brazo antes que la cabeza de ella tocara el suelo._

 _Pudo sentir el golpe en su codo pero se abstuvo de quejarse. Lo último que deseaba es que Annie se hubiese golpeado._

" _\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó haciendo un gesto de dolor."_

" _\- ¡Fritz! – le llamó en tono preocupado colocando una mano en una de sus mejillas – ¿Te has lastimado?"_

" _\- No te preocupes – sonrió de forma amigable – yo estoy… - se detuvo al sentirse sobre ella de aquella forma y como una de sus manos descansaba plenamente en uno de los pechos de aquella joven."_

 _La sorpresa los había dejado mudos por unos segundos los cuales fueron extinguidos cuando él había presionado su palma apretando uno de aquellos suaves pechos._

 _Un extraño sonido de placer salió de los labios de la joven que hicieron que su cara se pusiese roja, alejándose de ella con profundo terror._

" _\- ¡Lo siento Annie! – soltó rápidamente mirando al piso – Yo no quise…"_

 _¿Ahora como la vería a los ojos? Podía explicar que por la caída su mano se había colocado sobre ella pero ¿Cómo explicarle el apretón? Para empezar ¿Por qué lo había hecho desde un principio?_

 _Al analizarlo con su respiración agitada, atinó que aquel cuerpo era cálido y suave y… que una parte de él deseó manosearle de aquella manera…_

 _Intentó mantener la compostura pero sentía que estaba demasiado nervioso. El toque de una mano cálida tomando la suya le distrajo de presto. Frente a él se encontraba ahora la joven._

" _\- Fritz… - llamó con una mirada serena mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas – Si eres tu… - dijo sintiendo como su mano era colocada por ella sobre uno de sus pechos – no me molestaría que me tocaras… que nosotros…"_

 _Si había un momento para huir como cobarde, este era aquel. Se soltó del agarre con dificultad y se puse de pie rápidamente._

" _\- Yo… bueno tengo que volver al rancho y… - sin decir algo mas inteligente corrió en dirección a la salida – Gracias por la comida – dijo con demasiada energía girándose una ultima vez a la chica quien se notaba con mirada sombría - ¿Annie?"_

 _Advirtió cuando ella se puso de pie con dificultad y tras hacerlo corrió escaleras arriba de aquella pequeña cabaña para encerrarse en su habitación._

 _Intentó seguirla tras salir de su estupor pero ella había asegurado la puerta._

" _\- Annie, abre, yo…"_

" _\- ¡Vete! – le escuchó gritar tras la puerta."_

" _\- ¡No me desagradas! – soltó sintiéndose culpable."_

" _\- Pues, no es lo que parece…"_

" _\- Annie…- miró la puerta con angustia. No confiaba demasiado pero debía confesar con vergüenza todo – Yo… nunca eh estado con una chica… a veces, no sé cómo actuar…"_

 _Miró el piso sintiéndose descubierto. Sentía sus mejillas calientes por aquella confesión y todo empeoró al no escuchar respuesta._

 _Definitivamente exponerse ante una mujer era arriesgado. Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba intentó marcharse pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse le detuvo._

" _\- ¿Fritz?"_

 _No se atrevió a girarse aunque al final no había sido necesario porque ella corrió hasta colocarse frente a él. Desvió su mirada y no pudo ver la expresión de ella._

" _\- ¿Por eso no me miras? ¿Por eso huyes cuando te toco?"_

 _Fritz asintió sin mirarla. Tampoco podía confesar que otra de las razones es que sus pensamientos poco a poco se estaban volviendo demasiado impuros mientras ella solo trataba de ser amable. No era algo para sentirse precisamente orgulloso._

 _Se tensó al sentir un toque cálido en sus mejillas. Annie había tomado su rostro con ambas manos de manera delicada y con una sonrisa tranquila._

" _\- Eres… un bobo demasiado tierno – murmuró justo antes de sentirla besarlo de manera rápida, sin que él pudiese reaccionar a algo más."_

 _Tras unos segundos de aquel roce que le agradaba, pudo sentir como aquel beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más íntimo, obligándolo a rodear su cintura con ambas manos._

 _Entre aquel tacto afanoso de ambos, explorando sus bocas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la habitación de aquella chica._

 _Pudo recostarla sintiendo como cada prenda estaba siendo un estorbo para sentir sus cuerpos. Al verla tan tranquila haciendo aquello un destello de cordura le hizo detenerse._

" _\- Annie… esto no… ¿es tu primera…? – se sentía un idiota. Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo sin vergüenza."_

 _La vio reír por lo bajo mirándole con adoración y haciéndola asentir._

" _\- Siempre creí que sería tímida pero… creo que el hecho que tú lo seas me hace sentir… segura."_

 _Fritz sintió incomodidad. ¿Estaría actuando bien? ¿no era acaso el hombre quien debía llevar las riendas?_

 _Dispuesto estaba a detenerse pero cuando ella le había rodeado con sus brazos, pegando sus cuerpos mientras sus suaves pechos rozaban con su tórax le hicieron suspirar derrotado._

 _No sabía si había sido instinto o las ansias de querer complacerla en todo pero pronto todas sus caricias se habían vuelto intimas y demasiado atrevidas._

 _Sabía en lo que le quedaba de vida nunca olvidaría cada expresión de aquella chica. De suma ternura hasta de dolor haciéndolo detenerse solo un momento para continuar luego, hasta que ella se hubo acostumbrado a él._

 _El tiempo transcurría entre aquellos extraños ruidos que la chica hacía. No sabía porque pero le excitaban demasiado. Al terminar y acostarse con ella sobre su pecho le hicieron pensar seriamente en esa situación._

 _La miró de reojo y la notó sonreír con sus ojos cerrados y aferrada a él con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas mientras notaba su cabello levemente desordenado. Era hermosa y saber que estaba feliz le hacía sentir de la misma forma._

 _La idea de despertar siempre así le invadió y de nuevo su impulsividad y energía aparecieron. Se sentó de golpe haciendo que ella hiciese lo mismo y le mirase preocupada._

" _\- ¿Fritz? ¿Estás bien?"_

" _\- Cásate conmigo – soltó rápidamente al soltar la sabana para tomar ambos hombros de aquella joven quien al igual que él ahora estaba con el torso desnudo. Tragó saliva al ver aquellos redondón y firmes montículos con pequeñas marcas que le hicieron ruborizar ¿él había hecho eso? - ¡Lo siento! ¿Te ha dolido?"_

" _\- Solo un poco… - le miró sonriendo con un rubor leve acompañando sus mejillas - ¿T-Te ha gustado?"_

 _Fritz sintió como ahora toda su cara enrojecía. Así que aquella era una plática entre amantes._

" _\- S-Si… - tartamudeó aclarando su garganta y tomando la sabana para cubrirla un poco."_

" _\- Lo lamento… ¿te molesta? – preguntó con amabilidad al tomar la sabana ella misma."_

" _\- No digas eso… - le miró con seriedad – cuando las veo… no pienso en cosas demasiado cuerdas… es mejor que por ahora ya no continuemos…"_

" _\- A mí no me importaría…continuar… - le miró con una inocencia que más bien le pareció fingida."_

 _¡Esa mujer iba a matarlo! Sintió su corazón latir y su cara enrojecer a un más. Parecía divertirse con su vergüenza. Carraspeó e intentó rascar su cabeza mirando hacía otra dirección pero aquella joven se había arrojado a él para abrazarlo, haciéndolo caer nuevamente en la cama._

" _\- Si… - le murmuró mirándole con cariño – quiero ser tu esposa…- le había dicho tras lo cual volvió a besarlo mientras él se dejaba hacer y pronto él volvió a tomarla sin remordimiento alguno hasta que aquella mañana notó más marcas en su delicado cuerpo haciéndolo sentir un sujeto pervertido."_

Su matrimonio sería gracioso, pensó, debido a todo lo que le esperaba siendo él el más tímido. Algo demasiado poco común.

Miró a Raeger quien se dirigió a la cocina con los platos mientras él le seguía.

"- Toma – murmuró Fritz al colocar un sobre a un lado de la mesa."

"- ¿Qué es esto? – levantó aquello mirando la presentación de este."

"- Es una invitación… para mi boda – soltó viendo como Raeger tras unos segundos de tensión comenzó a reír."

"- Supongo que es lo mejor. Digo, antes que el embarazo se note."

"- ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes que…?!" – gritó con su cara enrojecida."

"- No lo sabía – le miró con malicia – solo te probaba, tú acabas de decírmelo."

Sintió un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas y furioso se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

"- ¡Eres un Idiota!"

"- Y tú ahora eres un hombre- sonrió viéndolo tensarse – Pensé que me pedirías algún consejo."

"- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! – se volteó cayendo en su provocación y poniéndose completamente rojo."

"- Por cierto… - murmuró arreglando aquellos platos sonriendo con cierta nostalgia – Cuídala. No sé qué fue lo que miró en ti así que debes cuidarla."

Toda la vergüenza de Fritz se desvaneció al escucharlo. Casi había perdido a su mejor amigo por aquella relación pero al final, Raeger era un buen perdedor. Por ellos había tardado mucho tiempo en decirle sobre su boda y era que muy en el fondo sabía que los sentimientos de aquel chico por Annie en realidad no eran tan vanales como había creído en un principio.

Se acercó a él hasta extender su mano. Como si esperase la aprobación de un hermano mayor.

"- Gracias – sonrió con altanería haciendo que este sonriese igual."

"- Vaya – murmuró Raeger sonriéndole con malicia al estrechar su mano – hasta me dan ganas de decirte sobre ciertas poses para tu luna de miel. No creerás que solo se puede tener sexo en una cama ¿verdad?."

Desde afuera del restaurante pudieron escuchar el gritó indignado de aquel granjero mientras varios transeúntes reían. No cabía duda que la boda de aquellos dos jóvenes sería el evento del año y todo gracias a aquel inocente y divertido chico.

* * *

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
